Diferente
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: No había nada de malo en ser diferente. Y ella tardó demasiado en comprenderlo, pero lo había hecho.


_**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, porque si lo fuera, Pyro habría aparecido aunque sea en un maldito cameo en DoFP (?… Ok, no. Todo pertenece a Marvel. Yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes._

 _ **Aclaración:** **Max Eisenhardt** **es Magneto** , previo a que cambiara de identidad a **Erik Lehnsherr,** luego de que Magda lo abandonara._

 _Este fic es producto de un reto de la querida **Esteicy** , quien se dio una vuelta por las Oficinas de Hydra, en el foro La Torre Stark._

 _Espero que te guste, cielo. Investigué un poco para lograr algo medianamente consistente._

* * *

Max Eisenhardt es apenas un niño cuando su gente comienza a temer, se oye el rumoreo del antisemitismo. Se comienza a gestar el fin de una infancia amorosa para él.

* * *

Magda corretea libre, entre juegos y risas. Su gente le inculcó a no aferrarse a un lugar. Le enseñaron sobre la astucia y la valentía desde muy pequeña, como sus únicas armas ante la vida. Se le enseñó a sobrevivir, incluso antes de que fuera necesario o si quiera supieran que terminaría en un campo de concentración.

* * *

Max ve morir a su madre.

No fue el hombre que debió ser para protegerla. Su don no fue suficiente para salvarla. Su don hizo que un psicópata infeliz la asesinara.

* * *

Max conoce a una tal Magda en Auschwitz. Ella es una gitana hermosa y valiente. Ella es todo lo que él desea en una mujer. Porque Magda lo comprende. Sabe lo que es ser odiada, solo por ser lo que es. Rápida, inteligente y astuta. Puede robar una billetera y sonreír amable a su víctima. Puede darle una mirada a Max, que le dice que continúe sobreviviendo. Y eso es más de lo que puede conseguir en ese lugar.

* * *

Sobreviven al Holocausto. Y escapan, juntos.

Ambos huyen, corren y experimentan algo que resulta tan cercano a la libertad que casi asusta.

* * *

Max siente que es feliz. Por un tiempo, de verdad lo siente. Pero las pesadillas nunca cesan. El rencor nunca muere. Así, él toma momentos, días, semanas, para olvidar que ama a Magda con todo su dañado corazón, para planear venganza. Una por una. Investigaciones, noches de insomnio, cacerías humanas. Un nazi, luego dos. Un genocida, un soldado que seguía ordenes, idiotas con poder.

* * *

El Max que disfruta de Magda; con sus sonrisas y ojos que solo ven lo bueno en el polaco; le pide matrimonio.

Debe pagar por ella. Porque es gitana y su padre no permitirá que se case sin recibir su dinero a cambio, porque la tradición lo respalda. Porque el tipo es un bastardo y no tiene nada que ver con la tradición. Él obligaba a sus hijos a robar. Él, lamentablemente, sobrevivió al Holocausto. Él era un cáncer en la vida de su única familia con vida.

Y Max, rechinando sus dientes, al presenciar cómo se trata a su hermosa Magda como un objeto, paga por ella. La quiere libre de ese hombre detestable que se hace llamar su padre, la quiere como el alma rebosante de vida y libertad que él ama.

Le entrega oro nazi al hombre. Lo siente tan incorrecto, pero se obliga a ignorar la punzada de culpa ante la entrega de ese metal precioso bañado en la sangre de su gente. Se convence de que es correcto, porque no matará al padre de Magda. Paga y vuelven a huir.

* * *

Ella lo hace sentir que todo estará bien. Con ella puede ignorar que es alguien con un don diferente, así que nunca se lo dice.

Ella puede actuar como si no fuera una delicada flor que necesita ser protegida, porque sobrevivió al Holocausto. Luchó por su vida, como él mismo lo hizo. Son sobrevivientes.

Tienen un pequeño hogar, juntos, como los recién casados que son. Caminatas silenciosas, cenas acogedoras, pequeñas risas y caricias suaves. Todo está tan en contraste con su vida anterior. Nada importa, están casados ahora.

* * *

En ocasiones, ella baila llena con pañuelos y castañuelas. Risas en el aire, música abrazándola.

A veces, ella camina demasiado lejos, sin avisar. No puede aferrarse a un solo lugar. Algo en ella le dice que no importa que ya no pertenezca a su familia, ella sigue siendo una gitana y vivir errante puede ser uno de esos hábitos que la mantengan con vida. No importa que la guerra hubiera terminado, su instinto la mantenía alerta a pesar de todo.

Max es un ancla a tierra, pero no en un mal sentido. Él tiene un algo hogareño y el impulso a formar una familia tradicional. Él la busca en sus caminatas. La toma de la mano y besa la comisura de su labio, plantando un deseo de regresar a su hogar nuevamente. Logra que olvide el miedo y eso es algo que nadie más puede hacer.

* * *

Magda lleva un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, la falda larga y colorida. La sonrisa seductora y los ojos brillantes. Su hogar rebalsa de música y ella juega. Con Max observándola bailar alegremente.

Era uno de esos días en que nada dolía. Ni el recuerdo ni el temor. Eran diferentes y no importaba. Un judío y una gitana. Uno de esos día en que Max ni siquiera era consciente de su don de manipular metales. Solo eran felices.

Intercambian una sonrisa y ella se acerca para tomar la mano de Max. Al principio, él tira con una mueca de disgusto, no dispuesto a bailar. Pero ella se ríe al darse cuenta de que él no comprendió sus intenciones. Vuelve a tirar de su mano, obligándolo a levantar la palma hacia arriba y comienza a deslizar la punta de los dedos por las líneas que se dibujan en la piel.

—Tendrá una larga vida, señor —dice sin levantar la vista de su tarea. Usa un tono entre hipnótico y divertido—. Hará grandes fortunas… —continúa, ante la mirada de su amado, tan cercana a la devoción—. Y largos viajes.

—¿Qué hay del amor? —le pregunta con una sonrisa surcándole el rostro, siguiendo el juego.

—¡Oh, esa es la mejor parte! —exclama segura—. Vivirá un gran amor. Uno de esos que merecen décadas de vida para disfrutarlo.

—¿Y mi mano le dice quién será esa mujer?

—No, no, no —se apresura a negar juguetonamente—. Las líneas de la mano solo dan indicios… pero puedo asegurarle, que ya la conoció… y ella está muy cerca —asegura, espiando su expresión a través de sus pestañas, sin levantar el mentón.

Max cierra la mano, atrapando las de Magda para jalar de ella más cerca. Un chillido y una explosión de risas, antes de silenciarla con un beso.

—¿Sabe de lo que le hablan sus manos? ¿Quién es esa mujer? —susurra, sentada en su regazo, a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

—Por supuesto —asegura, antes de volver a atrapar su boca en un beso.

"Uno de esos que merecen décadas de vida para disfrutarlo" —Max está de acuerdo.

* * *

Magda está embarazada y Max hace una pausa a su cacería. Porque ella puede ser una sobreviviente, pero él sigue siendo su marido y no permitirá que nada le suceda, solo por su afán de venganza

* * *

Nueve meses después, llega al mundo Anya. Una pequeña luz de esperanza que ciega todo rincón oscuro en el tortuoso mundo interno de Max.

Magda y Anya parecen ser faros que lo guían lejos del camino de la venganza. Él lo siente, se acabó, tiene verdaderos motivos para disfrutar de una vida sin muerte. Debe amar y proteger a esas dos mujeres que lo hacen sonreír.

* * *

Un día, algo parece romperse en la vida de Max, una vez más.

Un incendio arrasa su hogar. Una turba enfurecida clama por sangre en la calle y gritan por un brujo que hace magia negra. Llevan rastrillos, palas y piedras.

"Magda. Anya".

— _¡Es él!_ —grita uno.

— _¡Él movió las latas sin tocarlas! ¡Yo lo vi!_ —chilla una mujer histérica.

Otra vez el odio. Otra vez el temor a lo diferente, impulsando a la gente en busca del exterminio. Otra vez, él siendo el eje de todo eso.

Quiere luchar, pero no puede. Aún es joven e inexperto. Algunas de las armas de sus captores tiemblan en sus manos, sin mucho éxito. Otra vez, es como el niño incapaz de mover la moneda para salvar a su madre.

Forcejea en medio de un grito encolerizado, mientras intenta liberarse.

"Magda. Anya".

Oye un grito desgarrador, reconocible sobre el tumulto de la gente. Es Magda, su Magda, siendo arrastrada lejos del hogar. Ella forcejea, intentando regresar hacia las llamas. Por un momento, cree que se volcó a la locura, aterrada por volver a la posición de la minoría odiada por todos, pero luego la oye:

—¡Anya! —el grito parece desgarrar su garganta, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Y Max, vuelve a ser el niño que no pudo salvar a su madre.

Max es el padre que no puede salvar a su hija. Otra vez, por ser una minoría odiada. Por su don.

Él lo siente, la cólera subiendo por cada músculo de su cuerpo. Hirviendo desde su estómago hacía arriba. Quemando cada terminación nerviosa. Dejándola escapar en forma de energía destructiva hacia cada trozo de metal que vuela y golpea. Y destruye. Y mata.

Max no nota cuando los gritos de Magda cesan, sumergida en un estupor aterrado ante lo que ve: su marido. Su siempre cariñoso esposo, se vuelve un ser extraño que asesina y destruye, con poderes inimaginables que la llenan de terror.

Ella se paraliza por eternos segundos, antes de entender que debe correr. Porque ella es una sobreviviente. Porque su esposo y su hija acababan de morir esa noche.

* * *

Magda se entera que está embarazada, antes de tomar rumbo a Estados Unidos. No dejará que ese hombre destructor se acerque a su hijo para que le hiciera daño, como sucedió con Anya.

* * *

Max cambia su nombre. Ahora es Erik Lehnsherr. Necesita protegerse tras la destrucción de su antigua ciudad, mientras busca a Magda entre los gitanos. Ella no murió entre los demás humanos que lo atacaron. Ella había sobrevivido y la quería de vuelta. Quería a su amada a su lado.

* * *

Magda tiene gemelos. Un niño y una niña. Los llama Pietro y Wanda. Ambos son un consuelo para todo lo sucedido.

Hace lo que puede por olvidar. Empuja, todo lo que puede, el recuerdo marchito del hombre dulce que tanto amó, ensombrecido por el incendio y el metal volando mortalmente.

Hace lo que puede, hasta que un día, Pietro corre, pero lo hace demasiado rápido. No se detiene y llora asustado, casi tanto como ella. _Es diferente_.

* * *

Erik se rinde al odio y la venganza. Ya no hay Magda, ya no hay Anya, ya no hay luz en la oscuridad. Los humanos no pueden evitar odiar a lo que es diferente. Y Magda es humana. Y él es un mutante.

Ya no hay luz en la oscuridad.

* * *

—Oye mamá ¿tú conoces a alguien como yo? —Pietro le pregunta apresuradamente, tan rápido como se había vuelto su costumbre en el último tiempo. Más que un humano promedio, pero no tanto como para llamar la indeseable atención. Hacen lo que pueden para no ser tan diferentes, hacen lo que pueden para no ser odiados. Viven en las afueras de Nueva Jersey, en una casa. Son ciudadanos americanos normales.

Magda siente un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. La imagen de Max destrozando y aniquilando se reaviva en su mente. El viejo temor a lo diferente, siendo empujado hacia atrás ante la mirada inocente y juguetona de su hijo.

—¿Mamá? —insiste el niño con ansias. Tiene un fondo triste, previendo que la respuesta sería negativa.

La mujer recuerda los buenos momentos con Max. Cómo besaba la comisura de su labio en un hábito cariñoso, cada mañana. Cómo decía _te amo_ , en el acto más simple y sincero. Cómo podía mirarla silencioso, en total admiración, mientras ella realizaba cualquier actividad banal. Cómo la protegía.

—Sí —replica, cuando el niño parece haberse rendido, dando un respingo al oírla—. Conocí a un hombre que manipulaba el metal —le contesta sonriendo.

El pequeño Pietro sonríe ampliamente en respuesta. Porque es diferente, pero no tan diferente.

¿Cómo podía haber algo malo en un pequeño rápido? ¿Cómo podía haber algo malo en su amado hijo?

Magda había tardado demasiado en comprender, pero al menos lo había hecho. Ya no había temor a lo diferente.

Había luz en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** la mayoría de los datos que usé fueron tomados de los comics: Magda gitana, sobrevivir al Holocausto, Anya; la hija fallecida en el incendio; y el nombre original de Erik._

 _Tradicionalmente (casi miticamente) se debía pagar para que un no-gitano se llevara a una gitana lejos de su familia. Hoy en día no se hace esto._

 _Además, el comentario sobre el robo no intenta ser prejuicioso hacia la comunidad gitana, solo un comentario para teñir la clase de persona que imaginé para el padre de Magda._

 _Pueden decirme qué opinan en la cajita de comentarios y yo responderé._

 _Lamento si no cumplí muy ben con la consigna, Esteicy, pero hice lo que estaba a mi alcance._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
